the_anima_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Suramda
Suramda is a Human-inhabited universe in the Anima Project series. It is known for its barren landscapes of sand and mountains, as well as its historical value as the home of the hero Amarandos. Suramdan religion has combined the heroic legends of the hero Amarandos with the ancient pre-historic sun god Su Raja. Story In Shadow of Ares, Suramda is seen as the home universe of the original hero Amarandos. After the incident which led to his death, the Observer's Library was erected there, and was visited by several acolytes hoping to uncover potential details of Comes Caedo's plans. It was then destroyed by the Demon Lord Cavus Tellum. In Advent of the Hunter, Suramda is mentioned occasionally by acolyte Emeric Geier as a place where he spends much of his free time, reading and observing artifacts from other universes. The acolytes then travel to it physically by request of Felix Alvisio and the Amni military, in order to help protect the Observer's Library from an attack by Vervillick after his possession at the hands of Versaxis. In Viral Gambit, Jovanni's group is forcefully crashed into Suramda and trapped within the Observer's Library, which had been re-purposed into an execution site by the Arcana Knights. Many of the blades from the Trial of Blades were stored within the Observer's Library before the Arcana Knights looted it, claiming nearly half of them. Much later, after Knight is revived, Indigo XIII brings Jovanni Alvisio back to Suramda to alter the outcome of Amarandos' confrontation with V'estra'kaldr. Other Universes Ordinarily, Suramda is not considered a universe which would experience incoming or outgoing trans-universal traffic. However, since the hero of Amarandos' defeat of the embodiment of chaos, the universe became the site of the Observer's Library. This would result in travelers from all over coming to indulge in Suramda's renowned information stockpile. Structure Suramda's core population is largely nomadic with few, specific exceptions. People gather in traveling caravans who often migrate with the patterns of specific desert animals in order to remain fed. However, solar farms exist as the only true stationary residences. They serve as rest stops for caravans, storing colossal amounts of energy from the sun which is enough to power not only the home of the farmers themselves, but as many as a dozen caravans passing through each month. The Observer's Library is home to its own dedicated staff who strive to protect and maintain all of the information stored within it. They are citizens of Suramda who volunteer to give themselves to the service of the Observer, with the intention of protecting and preserving history particularly with regards to Amarandos. Countries & Features Suramda recognizes no overarching government structure, save for the will of the Observer within the territory of the Observer's Library. Caravans are largely independent organizations, as are solar farms, which are the only commonly available settlements throughout Suramda's deserts and mountains. The Observer's Library is deemed the central feature of Suramda as far as both residents and outsiders are concerned. The library, the Observer's gift to Suramda in exchange for Amarandos' sacrifice, is a storage of data from the Observer himself which is open to any who seek knowledge. Within it is information pulled from each and every iteration of Reality which the Observer has witnessed. With the rise of Alva's empire, the Observer's Library is ransacked and is replaced with a large execution arena belonging to the Arcana Knights. People From Suramda Amarandos - A solar farmer who is recognized as the hero from which Csar Amarandos and the Acolytes were created. Category:Universes Category:Universes in Shadow of Ares Category:Universes in Advent of the Hunter Category:Universes in Viral Gambit